El Bailar de Sakura y los Celos de Sasuke
by Bloo Hatake
Summary: ¡Que me importa a mi si ese iimbecil esta tratando de besar a Sakura y ella no hace nada para evitarlo y es mas, parece que lo desea!... Un momento, ¡¿QUÉ ÉL LA ESTA QUE! One-shot


_El bailar de Sakura_

_Y los celos de Sasuke_

Yo no estoy celoso ni nada por el estilo, no tengo porque estarlo, no es como que me moleste que alguien que no soy yo este abrazando a Sakura de ese modo tan, tan…_insinuante. _ O no es que me afecte el hecho de que bailen de ese modo, o mas bien, que ella le baile de ese modo, que apeguen tantos sus cuerpos el uno al otro, que se manoseen mientras bailan, que él le coloque sus asquerosas manos en la cadera, que ella revuelva su cabello, definitivamente, a mi no me molesta en lo mas mínimo que ella baile de **ese **modo.

Ósea, ¿A mi que me importa lo que le suceda a Sakura? No es como si fuese una niñita indefensa, no me importa nada. ¡Que se abracen si quieren! ¡Que se toqueteen si quieren! ¡Que bailen tan, tan, tan endemoniadamente cerca! ¡Que me importa a mi si ese imbecil esta tratando de besar a Sakura y ella no hace nada para evitarlo y es mas, parece que lo desea!

¿QUÉ ÉL LA ESTA QUE?

_______

—Que no Sakura, que no son celos — recalque por novena vez a la molesta chica junto a mi que no paraba de parlotear sobre mis supuestos "celos" ¿Pero como puede ella si quiera pensar que yo me puse celoso? Eso es simplemente lo mas irracional y estúpido que he oído.

— ¿Entonces porque le pegaste a Kotaro? Le rompiste la muñeca, le diste un puñetazo en la boca, estuviste a punto de torturarlo con el sharingan y le gritaste "no te vuelvas a acercar a Sakura maldito bastardo" mientras me sacabas a rastras del lugar. Dime, si no son celos, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — que interesante, ¿Yo hice todo eso? No había notado que mis actos habían adquirido esa magnitud de daños. Me sorprende lo que mis impulsos pueden llegar a hacer, y a decir.

Nota mental: controlar mejor mis impulsos cuando Sakura baile con un tipo desconocido de manera tan, tan, tan, tan de ese modo.

—Eso era… lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es tu problema Sakura— ella rodó los ojos como si hubiese esperado que yo dijese eso y un pongo mosqueada por mi respuesta. ¡Bah! ¡Pero si tengo razón! Lo que yo haga no tiene porque importarle a la señorita pelo rosado.

Metiche.

— ¿Y lo que yo haga a ti si te importa? ¿Tú si puedes meterte en mi vida y alejar a un chico muy lindo de mí? Y más encima, ¿Debo aguantarlo así como si nada? — me cuestiono. ¿Pero porque me cuestiona, ya debería saberlo.

—Claro que si… ¿Cómo que un chico muy lindo? — ¿pero que le sucede a Sakura? Ese tipo no era lindo, en lo absoluto. Era feo, osco, asqueroso, patán, ordinario, tonto, repugnante, mujeriego, descerebrado, patán, horrendo, ¿Ya dije que era un patán? Sakura no debe fijarse en tipos como él, que tiene el cabello castaño, son algo morenos y definitivamente, no son nada lindos. Siempre creí que Sakura se vería muy bien al lado de alguien alto, pelinegro, tez blanca y que fuera muy inteligente.

—Sí, era lindo, realmente muy sexy –me contesto como boba, así como cuando Naruto habla de Hinata o… como cuando me miraba de esa forma empalagosa hace años atrás, cuando teníamos doce.

¡Inaceptable! ¡Verdaderamente inaceptable! ¿Qué se cree Sakura para hablar de ese modo sobre otros chicos? Ella no debería hablar así ni catalogar a los muchachos de ese modo, ella es mi… ella es mi…

Un momento.

Ella es mi nada, ósea, lo que haga Sakura no debe importarme en lo mas mínimo ¡Ella se puede meter con quien quiera! ¡A mi no me importa en lo mas mínimo sus relaciones amorosas con otros hombres!

—Escúchame Sakura, te prohíbo que vuelvas a hablar de ese modo sobre cualquier chico que no sea yo, o bailar de ese modo con cualquier chico que no sea yo, ¿Quedo claro? — y no es que Sakura me importe realmente o algo por el estilo, es solo que no me gusta que ande por ahí comportándose de esa manera tan libertina, como si fuera libre, como si yo no estuviera ahí, ¿Qué se cree al actuar de esa forma en mi presencia? Ella ni siquiera debería actuar de esa forma aunque yo estuviera en Timbuktu, ella debe entender que no es libre, ella es mía.

-¿Pero quien te crees que eres? –me preguntó furiosa. Creo que Sakura se enoja muy seguido últimamente, más que antes. Me pregunto, ¿Eso les hará daño a los hijos que tendremos dentro de poco? Porque yo quiero hijos sanos que sean buenos ninjas y no creo que una madre que vivió estresada y golpeando a medio mundo durante su embarazo sea algo bueno, pero ya veré como hacer para que el genio de Sakura mejore y tenga buenos y muy sanos bebes.

—Tu novio y futuro esposo, y Sakura, grábatelo bien en la cabeza: no me gusta que toquen lo mío ¿Entendido?

Vamos a tener unos cuatro hijos, quiero que el mayor sea hombre aunque si es niña tampoco me desagradaría mucho pero el problema es que las niñas son mas complicadas aunque tambien bién esta el asunto de que mi hijo va a sufrir lo mismo que sufrí yo en la infancia con las chicas, será mi hijo despues de todo, lo que significa que será muy guapo y ninguna chica se le resistirá, tendra a todos a sus pies, igual que su padre. Y no quiero que nuestros hijos se junten mucho con Naruto, les puede pegar lo estúpido, con sus hijos quizá, despues de todo algo de Hinata deberan tener esos niños pero lo que respecta a Naruto nada de nada, aunque... ¿Como no los va a ver si pretendo hacerlo padrino? Bueno, a él y a Kakashi. Y estamos ante otro problema, tampoco quiero que se relacionen mucho con Kakashi, los va a pervertir desde pequeños y tendré hijos que leeran icha icha paradise con cinco años, y que por ende, con el tiempo, seran unos pervertidos que descuidaran su entrenamiento ninja solo para perseguir chicas. Si, lo tengo decido, los veran los primeros meses de vida, quizá hasta el año y medio y luego los apartare de mi vida y de la de mis hijos, es la mejor solución.

Pero antes de todo eso, me tengo que casar con Sakura, no quiero que nazcan fuera del matrimonio. Entonces, cuando salga del estado de shock y recuerde como es que se respira, le comunicare la decisión y le are notar que ella es mía y de nadie mas. Y aprovechare para encargar el primer bebe.

Y conste, que yo jamás me puse celoso del idiota que bailaba con Sakura.

* * *

**Hola, espero que les allá gustado mi fic. ¡Animense y dejenme unr review! Bye :D**


End file.
